Many vehicles, including but not limited to, passenger vehicles, utility vehicles, transportation vehicles, off-road vehicles, emergency vehicles, and other vehicles need vehicle lights to provide illumination. Such illumination is a necessity when vehicles are driven at night. Illumination is also needed in conditions where visibility may be poor, including during inclement weather and/or in locations with limited natural and artificial lighting. Drivers may also choose to supplement their vehicles with auxiliary vehicle lights. The added illumination provided by auxiliary vehicle lights may greatly assist to provide increased visibility of a user's surrounding environment. Further benefit can be achieved by adapting the illumination and light output of vehicle lights and auxiliary vehicle lights to various conditions of vehicle movement and surroundings.